


Just Plain Ol' Disgraceful (What Else Did You Expect?)

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [31]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, She'll take on her daddy in her quest to right the wrong, Veronica is on a war path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: He looked up into her eyes.  "Leave".  He orders as hand gripes the beer mug.  "You don't get to tell me what to do any longer dad."  Veronica snarled her right eye brow rise.  Oh how the mighty rich have fallen .... seeking to getting drunk in a dive like this. Hiram lifts the mug up to his lips and takes a long drink.





	Just Plain Ol' Disgraceful (What Else Did You Expect?)

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt: #1 (Location) - Whyte Wyrm

Sitting down in the chair across from him she stared darkly into his eyes. "So this is what you have decided to do."

"Leave." He growled low in his throat. His gripe tightened against the cold mug.

"You don't get to tell me what to do Dad." Veronica snarled. "Not anymore." She folded her arms tightly across her chest. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"I told you to leave." Hiram Lodge glared into his only daughter's eyes. He lifted the mug up to his lips and swallowed deeply. Lowering it he banged it onto the table. "Go back to your mother and tell her where you found me."

"She's the one whom sent me." Veronica sighed deeply. "I guess not having any control of family finances has gotten to you so bad ... that you had lower yourself to come to a dive like this." She laughed. "Why did you come to Riverdale if you just wanted to find a seedy dive to get wasted in?"

Hiram looked his daughter in the eye. "I came to Riverdale because of you Veronica."

Veronica right eyebrow rose. "If you think that I'm going to give you any money ... or to talk Mami into allowing you to have signing rights to  _her_  money then you are sadly mistaken." Leaning forward to look her father dead in the eyes. "If you weren't one of the powers that are in charge of the Serpents then I would help you. I would find forgiveness for you for shaming mom, me and yourself due to your greediness."

"I won't allow the Serpents anywhere near you Ronnie." Hiram spoke in a low voice. "You have nothing to fear."

"Betty's in danger dad! Betty! That I will never forgive you for." Veronica leaned even closer to her father. "If you don't protect Betty from your gang daddy ... then I'm going to spend the rest of my life ... and all of the after life making sure you live in sheer hell. I'll be worse then Satan." She leaned back against the back of the chair.

Hiram read the God honest truth in his daughter's eyes. "You love her that much don't you?" He husked.

"She's my soul." Veronica breathed out.

"I'll protect her with my life." Hiram promised. "Just as I protect you."

Veronica stood to her feet. Her right hand flat on the table she leaned forward. "This is the one promise that I will hold you to." With that she pushed away and walked away.

Hiram watched his daughter leave the bar.


End file.
